


Proto-Dreams And Gathered Seams

by thebewlaysister



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Breakfast, M/M, Morning Kisses, Morning Routines, Shore Leave, Sleep, Vacation, Vulcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebewlaysister/pseuds/thebewlaysister
Summary: A little poetic train-of-thought Spirk conjured up on the spot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1) .... I literally never finish or develop my fics .......  
> 2) ... let's pretend Abrams never killed Vulcan.

Spock docked his dick so quick he did a vocal double-flick, Jim groaned and moaned, once honed, now boned, they rose together, feathers flew, "now me, now you", the moment grew, slow-motion, true ! Stars at conjunction; Jim couldn't function -- a sky of black upon his back, in all the darkness he could bark -- his ankle made a tiny crack, no matter

\-- tangled in the bedclothes now, all hot and sweaty at the brow ! Descending into Jim Kirk's chest he placed a kiss upon his breast, his slipping lips and tipping hips, he gripped some strips of bedsheet now (beneath his feet, between his toes), and there he goes ! Slumber now, his mind asunder, his fingers crossed and cast across his captain's plunder, proto-dreams and gathered seams of thought and heat and something sweet meandering -- Jim's scent was gently wandering.

The dawn of morn : a yawn was born. Light cast upon a curling shape beneath the sheets, two pairs of feet entwined, aligned, their breathing muffled, slightly strained but uncomplaining, companions first retaining sleep, then dozing waning. One hand of Jim's, once sleep-placated, now sheet-vacated, reached for vulcan traits. His finger followed faithfully the line of ear; he gratefully and patiently delivered -- "good morning, dear" -- a cornered smile, worthwhile, he knew, for there ! On an instance's wings ! His boyfriend's face -- ah, yes ! inevitably brings : folding into newer things, a trace of smile, a joy within, how vulcan though, to hold it in --

oh, the other ear ... pillow-buried, unready... but have no fear ! A steady elevation freed it, his hearing cleared. Jim's eyes wept at it, the little bounce of vulcan flesh from right to left, his soul swayed, his love portrayed as heartstrings played a little jig, (his blood partakes, just as would weeping willow parlay currents in a lake ...)

"good morning, Jim" ... the words, they danced across his lips to him. The other glanced entranced towards his boyfriend's bangs -- a slight crevice here and there, but otherwise, as always, tidy hair, a mystery they'd long declared unsolvable --

with pensive looks, consensus booked, the couple rose and reached for clothes -- two flowing gowns that swept the ground, their vulcan hosts not ones to boast but gifted well in this domain, and none complain -- and two as one (the clock had rung), they'd now begun their morning fun :

a pancake enterprise -- the human's eyes lit up surprised ! Partners in crime, they'd taken time to stock up with a lime or two before they flew but not one bit of pancake batter, spock must have hid the pancake matter --

Jim bounced a kiss upon his cheek, oh what a very wondrous week ! Four days of shore leave from the ship, they'd taken off upon a trip to deepen roots, familiarise, and so they'd placed their boots upon this ancient vulcan ground. Jim found himself enamoured here, the time he'd had was quite profound, the length he'd spent on hallowed ground was working magic on his soul, he felt untouchable ...

their gowns shimmered here and there as satin in the morning air, a glimmer of the day ahead now they’d risen from their bed. The warmth enveloped every breath the human took, you'd not find better in a book ! Unravelled at his feet this week was every feat of love to speak of -- and more than that put thrice together, and forever, and always seemly, lovely weather --


End file.
